Akemi and Ebony
by Whodiditandwhy
Summary: Snape's daughters arrive at Hogwarts. Akemi the rowdy one and Ebony the quiet one. Bullying and meany Snape.
1. Chapter 1

Akemi and Ebony Snape

Snape's twin daughters come to Hogwarts. Abusive snape =-c. 3rd year setting. Good and bad twin c;. Don't really know where I'm going with this but if you want it continued I will think something up.

Harry watched as the first years came shyly into the great hall and chuckled remembering when he first walked in those doors. They had gained twenty students. As the feast began the doors to the great hall flew open and Snape walked in with two people behind him.

"Blimey Harry check out them two" Ron exclaimed causing him to get hit by a book.

"Ronald your such a pig!" Hermione said rolling her eyes, but all the same turned and looked at the two girls walking behind Snape.

One of the girls wore a black dress she was dazzling her deep black eyes and black hair with dark blue streaks. The other wore a similar dress but in dark blue her hair was the same dark blue color with black streaks her eyes warmer than the other.

When they reached the end McGonagall greeted them warmly. Dumbledore stood and introduced them.

"Everyone this is Akemi Snape" He started. She looked around narrowing her eyes at everything they landed on. Whispers erupted Harry and Ron's eyes widened. Dumbledore raised a hand silencing the whole room.

"And this is Ebony Snape they will now be attending Hogwarts, starting in third year" He stated. Ebony smiled shyly and received a look of disgust from Akemi.

"Professor McGonagall would you please" He ask with a warm smile.

She picked up the sorting hat and walked over to Akemi, before the hat even touched her head it bellowed "Slytherin" Akemi smirked as the Slytherins cheered. She looked over at her father who was smiling proudly.

McGonagall motioned for Ebony to come over. Once she was next to her she placed the hat on her head the hall went silent.

"_Interesting broken between the cold hearted, where have I seen this before. Hmm you would do well in either house well… Gryffindor!" Cheers erupted again_

Snape's smile faded, as did Akemi's smirk. Ebony on the other hand clapped happily and bounced over to the Gryffindor table.

Then Akemi's voice rang out " I told you father she is different. Weak almost." Her voice teasing. She smirked at the sad look that came onto Ebony's face. She turned and walked towards the Slytherin table.

"Hello!" Ebony said happily once her sister had turned and sat down next to Hermione a grin on her face.

"Hello I'm Hermione." She said seeing the two boys still dazed.

"Oh! I'm Harry," He said breaking away from her dazzling smile and extended his hand. "And I'm Ron."

"Nice meeting you all" she replied warmly, looking down the rest of the table.

"You sure you're related to snape" Ron said looking at her smile. She just chuckled and nodded. "Would you all like to be my friends?" She asked hoping they would say yes. "Of course" The three said in unison. Ebony Smiled. _"Nice people for a change" She thought to herself._

Akemi took her time getting to the table. She sneered when she approached and sat across from a pug face girl.

"Odd bunch, this should be interesting," She thought. "Hi! I'm.." The girl started but was quickly cut off by Akemi.

"I do not need nor want friends." Akemi said. She paused and looked at the blonde next to the now shocked girl. The look on his face emotionless, then he smirked

"Like she was saying her name is Pansy." He looked straight into her eyes

" I'm Draco." Akemi narrowed her eyes and turned her head.

Draco continued, "So Sevs kid huh how come I haven't seen you before?"

Akemi's lip curled " Don't worry about it!" She hissed.

Draco scoffed "Alright then" He turned and began to talk with Crabbe.

Akemi rolled her eyes and kept to herself the rest of the feast.

As everyone got with his or her houses Akemi and Ebony waited behind. They walked up to their father. Snape raised an eyebrow

"Staying in my room?" They both nodded.

Once they got into their father quarters Akemi turned in one quick movement and Struck Ebony. Severus went and sat on the couch.

"How dare you!" Akemi screamed kicking Eb in her side. Ebony looked at her father tears flowing down her cheeks, Hoping he would help.

Akemi reached for her wand but was stopped by her father.

Severus had a hard look on his face and tossed Akemi his wand.

"Use my wand the spell you use wont be questioned if you do." Akemi smirked and shouted "Serpensortia!" The snake struck Ebony upon the cheek. Ebony began to bawl, "I-I-I'm sorry!"

"You better be, what's done is done." Akemi sneered and handed Snape his wand back. He rose and looked at his daughter, they stared for a moment then Snape turned and walked out followed by Akemi. Ebony just laid there the rest of the night.

. Should I continue? Please review~ **gives puppy dog look**~ xD


	2. Chapter 2

~"You better be, what's done is done." Akemi sneered and handed Snape his wand back.

He rose and looked at his daughter, they stared for a moment then Snape turned and walked out followed by Akemi.

Ebony just laid there the rest of the night. ~

**I thought I should continue this story. Whelp Enjoy. C:**

"Get up!" Akemi shouted, "Now! Get up now"

Ebony winced and stood.

"Hurry up we are gonna be late!"

"Our father is a professor, I doubt we will get in trouble for being late."

"Did I say you could speak?" Akemi said with a sneer.

"Mini Lestrange, Please it is a little early for all the noise," Snape said in the doorway.

Akemi smiled "I think that is why she is different she wished she had my mummy."

Ebony scoffed.

"Got something to say?" Akemi shouted

"Enough child, Lets go."

Akemi smiled and grabbed his hand.

Ebony trailed behind "At least I have friends here."

Ebony day was slow, Akemi tripped her every chance she got. The Slytherins teased her for being the odd child. Her friends tried to help when they could, but things got worse when she got to her father's class.

She sat next to Harry and Hermione.

"Where is your sister?" Harry asked

"Look behind you" She said sadly.

Akemi walked in laughing with Draco and Pansy.

Pansy looked at Ebony and giggled louder.

"Look Kemi, your twinny"

Draco bust into laughter.

"What's funny Malfoy?" Harry said standing

"Everything about you all" Draco sneered

Akemi walked over and tapped her wand to Hermione's hair; it turned a bright pink.

Draco, Pansy and Akemi looked at each other and laughed once more. They went and sat together.

Ebony changed Hermione's hair back; just a Snape walked in.

"Your assignment is on page 290. Get to work."

Everyone scurried to get ingredients.

Ebony and her group was doing a good job until Akemi walked over and placed something into their cauldron.

Ebony's eyes widened and she pushed Harry and Hermione out the way as it exploded.

Her skin turned green, she looked at Snape.

"Are you going to do something!"

"Accidents happen."

Harry stood "That was not an accident"

"100 points from Gryffindor"

"Good job sis 100 points the work of a screw up."

"Shut it" Ebony shouted at her.

Akemi chuckled "How dare you speak to me like that. You better watch your tone Missy.

Ebony stormed out followed by Harry and Hermione and Ron.

Akemi roared with laughter, She stood on the table and jumped up and down "Eeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Draco and Pansy laughed with her.

Snape chuckled. "_My child…Much like her mother" _He thought

He smiled, then returned the class back to order "Back to work."

**Okay Not very long I will make up for that in the next chapter.**

**Akemi her mother is Bellatrix (That will cause problem in later chapters) Ebony's mother is dead. V. V **


End file.
